erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Hunters vs Ghost Adventures
Ghost Hunters vs Ghost Adventures is the 26th installment of ERBParodies. It involves the two most famous reality TV shows about the paranormal, The Ghost Hunters, or T.A.P.S. crew, Jason Hawes and Grant Wilson, against the Ghost Adventures crew, Zak Bagans, Aaron Goodwin and Nick Groff, to see which TV show is better. This battle was released on October 18, 2013. Cast Froggy as Jason Hawes LazySundayPaper as Grant Wilson WoodenHornets as Zak Bagans Justin Buckner as Aaron Goodwin Nathan Provost as Nick Groff Lyrics Note: Tomas Nailer and Zach Stone are in these colors, and matt star , tim Jean , and Brandon Gray are in these other colors. If all members are rapping together, it will appear in plain text. 'Ghost Hunters:' The spirits have departed from these three amateurs, Douchebag with an ego, big man, and an antisocial nerd. This battle just started, so let me Grant you a dis, Your evidence is bull, and your show is barely adventurous! Dude, bro, man, you brought your bravery to the test! Overreacting too much will cause cardiac arrest! You exaggerate, elaborate, and now you've met your fate! So collabortae, exacerbate, make like the spirits and evaporate! Ghost Adventures: Dusk has arrived, and the investigation has started, We took over entertainment, it's about time you departed. We got ectoplasmic insanity in store, to fry you two like toast, No need to boast, but we'll show these jokes the real ghost! You guys are Paranormally Challenged, we're the ones comin' in, Even on our team, it's guarenteed we'll get a Good Win. How come you act so hot when our show is better rated? How about you not stage your evidence live, that's not complicated. Ghost Hunters: Accuse us of staging? How about your live special bit? When the Mel-Meter "flew", when you clearly threw it! You bring in obnoxious guest stars that depletes from your show, The unexplained will be explained as I bring pain on these hoes! Stop thinking every little tap is a response to a question you ask, Zak, we can't hear a word you say with that respirator mask! Don't call yourself real, you barely debunk anything you catch, You can have it reviewed by pros, but the brick had strings attached! Ghost Adventures: You can't talk about evidence, ghost? You barely find 'em, Our rhymes are as sick as the Waverly and Rolling Hills Asylum. Just enough already, ghost don't want to be your friend! Your dead show just makes the undead want to die again! We're keeping fans to this day, okay? Ghost Adventures all the way! These gay, gray, strays have met the price they're gonna pay! Now it's your time to get off the air, quit the hunting, and step outta town. You may have withstood this fight, but you could never handle the lockdown! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLE PARODIES! Poll Who Won Ghost Hunters Ghost Adventures Trivia *This is the first ERBParodies to be dedicated to a deceased person. *This is the first full tag team battle (not counting Hoody & Masky) to be on ERBParodies. *This is the first out of two Halloween specials by ERBParodies. *It is highly speculated that there will be a sequel or remaster to this battle. Category:Season 2 Category:Froggy Category:LazySundayPaper Category:WoodenHornets Category:Justin Buckner Category:Nathan Provost